degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/Wiki Misfits (WM) - The Facts
New Fic - Wiki Misfits Plot Summary Essentially like the actual show Misfits, a group of young offenders performing community service at a rec centre find their lives stormed on - literally - when a freak storm gives most of them (and many people in the city of Toronto) strange powers. Trying to adjust to these new powers, these criminals will be thrown into harm's way as they all use their powers for self-gain, especially with their first task: covering up the murder of one of their own (once a convict, always a convict, right?) Whether or not I even do this fic tbh, join LOST: Wiki veterens Hunter Perry, Kidencore, Scallisons, Michi Loves Muffin, Skull26374, and yours truly, HallOfFame, as well as many other wiki faves as they have the time of their lives in this dark comedy series. Main Characters Note: These are just the characters that will be focused on the most throughout the fic. I plan to use every wikian in this fic just like with LW, so don't fret if your name isn't here. :) HUNTER - Too busy trying to find a sense of thrill in his life and never taking anything seriously, this elaborate jokester will need to be careful with what he wishes for when he gains the power of creating illusions and warping reality. CATIE - Always one to run away from her problems, yet seems to get too attached despite her attempts not to, she'll need to learn how to catch up with her powers of speed. XAV - Hypermasculine and learned young not to show emotion, there's a guilty pleasure (or just plain guilty) side to him that will reflect in his powers of technopathy. MICHI - Never one to worry about consequences, nor if anyone around her gets hurt, she'll be granted with a blessing and a curse as she adapts to her powers of healing. GAGE - All around dick (typecasted much) with a terrible temper, his anger will only get worse when his power boosts his aggression into strength. ARI - Lost too many people in his life, it's understandable why a life of crime sounded so sweet. TROY - The outcast of the group who tends to get the short end of the stick at times, but the group will learn that they shouldn't have fucked with him. ELLE - Posh and one for glamour, she doesn't let anything stand in her way. PAN - Handsome convict, it's a good thing he plays for all teams ;) HODOR - The youngest offender, her alternative personality and Game of Thrones fangirling oddly fits with the group's dynamic. DARRYL - His power of everything he touches turning to gold reflects his persona very well, when you find out just what he did to get thrown into community service. CC - Conniving, ruthless and shady, her methods as a probation officer might not always be lethal, but they keep these fuckers in check. CJ - His no-nonsense attitude doesn't prevent him from having sympathy for these convicts, especially towards a certain someone (can you guess?) SARAH - The parole officer of the dead convict who will stop at nothing to figure out the truth, especially if it means getting in harm's way, since harm won't be able to see her with her power of invisibility. There are more characters planned, but remain secretive for now. Hopefully I find the time to actually do this! Category:Blog posts